Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter
is a V-Cinema movie for ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It focuses on the character Makoto Fukami as he discovers the true origins of both himself and his sister. Synopsis Two years following the end of the war between the Gamma World and the Human World, Alain and Makoto return to the Gamma World to bring it back to its former glory. Their hard work is stopped short when an long-time enemy of Adonis, Danton appears and reveals a horrifying truth to Makoto and Kanon, leading Makoto conflicted as to whenever to save Alain or the Gamma World. Plot The story begins with a delirious lullaby emitting from the space as the view changed to space where the Gamma World and it's satellite appeared before it zooms to an asteroid where an old man sang the lullaby while trying to free himself from his shackles, heavily bleeding in the process. The scene then changes to the Gamma World, where Makoto Fukami found Alain visiting a place similar to a cemetery. Alain stated that it's still a long way to go before they could restore the blue sky in Gamma World. Alain is about to break down when Makoto reminded him to follow what his heart said, similar to what Adonis said before his death. Hearing that, Alain cheers up and said that their fighting is not over yet. Makoto also said that their fight has just started before Alain left. Makoto reminds himself to his late father, Daigo Fukami before he followed Alain. Meanwhile, Akari and Igor are working to make an air purifier machine to restore the blue sky on Gamma World, although Akari still can't find the formula to do so. In a fit of frustration, Akari almost slapped Igor again before apologizing. Nevertheless, Akari becomes more determined before slapping Igor again. At Daitenkuu Temple, Takeru is struggling with his homework with Jabel and Narita supervising him. Takeru bemoaned about Onari whereabouts, while Jabel replied that with Edith disappearance, Onari was working alone at his Detective Agency with Shibuya and Yasushi as his coworker. Onari himself was trying to search of a missing pet when Akari calls him and Takeru. Back to space, the old man is still trying to freed himself from the prison as the asteroid hits the Gamma Satellite and is about to crash into Gamma world. On the other hand, Makoto, Alain, Kanon, and Alia is eagerly waiting for Takeru and co’s arrival. Upon their arrival at the Gamma world, with the machine as well, Alain thanks them all. However, before they able to test it, a meteor shower occurs and some of the meteorites crash landing near the monolith, revealing the old man, now freed. And exclaimed that he's back. As Makoto (and Onari) tries to follow the problem’s source, the view changed to a staircase where Gyro found the old man and identifies him as Danton. Soon, both of them are locked on a cruel brawl, where Danton easily defeats Gyro, even when the latter transformed into Gamma Perfect Superior. Gyro later gets himself absorbed, presumably killed in the process. Makoto as Specter arrived late and saw Danton. Danton, unaware of the Kamen Rider identity exclaimed that he's the man who will save Gamma World before vanishing. Specter decides to give chase. As Specter arrived at a hallway, Danton appeared behind him and ask his identity. Specter, taken aback by surprise attempts to backslap him, but Danton caught his hand with ease. However, as Danton touched him, a suppressed memory within Specter awaken. Danton also realizing this before he introduce himself and apologized, stating that he only want to give happiness to humanity. Onari who saw all of this decide to go back and report. Makoto finally canceling his transformation and Danton states that it's been a long time since they last met. Makoto and Danton then decide to go sight-seeing the city and Makoto explained that due to the red sky in Gamma world, the people residing here are suffering with many diseases, including severe coughing, to the point when even Shiki patches couldn't help much. But, Makoto assures him that tomorrow, the plan to change the atmosphere will be completed. A boy then throws something at Makoto, while saying that the plan to change Gamma World’s sky is just Alain’s delusion. Her mother took him back and apologized, but Makoto realized that the boy just threw him a used Shiki. Somehow, Makoto also managed to read people’s minds complaining about their current states. Makoto angrily shouted to just speak their problems directly. Danton suggests leaving them be for now. Meanwhile, after Onari reports the current situation to Alia and the others, Alain refutes in disbelief. Takeru asks who is Danton, and Alia explained that Danton, is one of the members who created Gamma World along with Adonis. Danton, originally want to modify the human structure to adapt well in the current Gamma world, having done countless experiments to give himself a nearly immortal body. After that, Danton tried to create 'Life' by making perfected-humans. Adonis tried to stop him, knowing that by making Artificial Lives, Danton will become God. Danton himself objects to Adonis creating the Eyecon system, since he knows that the Great Eye’s power could have vanished and that new vessels are needed for evolution purposes. Eventually, this disagreement split people in Gamma world into two sides and clash war. However, Danton loses after Adonis using the power of Great Eye and managed to capture Danton and also burned all of his research, before exiling him into outer-space. Alain was worried that with the state of Gamma World’s people right now that if someone like Danton appeared and incites them, it will create another war. Danton happily eats takoyaki and compliments it's taste, even offering Makoto a bite, which Makoto hesitantly accepts. Makoto ask about his whereabouts before and Danton grimaced. He replied that he's in darkness, thinking for an answer. Danton then exclaimed that he could save every people in Gamma world, even without changing the sky. The statement shook Makoto off as Danton recites the lullaby again, albeit this time Makoto accompanies him in singing, as if he knew the song before. As Danton finally took his leave, a vision of Saionji appeared. Unbeknownst to everyone, Makoto was listening to Alain’s story in silence. To everyone’s surprise, Makoto makes his entry and ask Alain if Danton is really that cruel. Alain exclaimed that Danton’s idea is dangerous and warns Makoto not to be fooled by him. Alia also answered that Danton is currently created Artificial humans, and compared them with a doll that has no soul. Makoto was torn between what he saw and what he heard about Danton, so he left to find out the fact himself. At Danton’s personal laboratory, Saionji suddenly appeared with a horrified look on his face. Danton instead smiles as from the crystal near a chamber entrance, a girl in a black dress appeared and reawaken as the crystal breaks, smiling ominously. Makoto was running down at an Alley when suddenly, a vision of Another Makoto appeared and tell him not to go meet Danton. Additionally, Saionji also appeared before Makoto and exclaim that he won't let Makoto go any further than this. A surprised Makoto asks Saionji if he was scheming once more, but Saionji keeps saying that he won't let Makoto pass him. Reminiscing of Saionji’s previous scheme that ruined both of him and Kanon’s lives, Makoto angrily asks if Saionji truly ever satisfied for what he had done. The latter acknowledged that he never felt satisfied at all. Makoto then brushes him aside and continued his investigation. Makoto finally arrived at Danton lab, and Danton greets him in a blue bathrobe. Makoto proceeds to ask about Danton’s true identity, in which Danton replies that he was finding a way for the human to evolve, so that they could live in the current Gamma World without losing their humanity. Danton then pats Makoto’s shoulder and unlock all of Makoto’s past memories, and revealing to him that Danton is Makoto's biological father and that Makoto’s real name is Rio as Danton hugged him. Terrified by this revelation, Makoto steps away from Danton and refuses to believe that fact. Danton then decides to unlock the secret chamber, and to Makoto’s own horror, shows many of Makoto’s and Kanon’s imperfect copies inside of Many Capsule-filled Towers. Makoto falls to his knees, and backing away from this horrible view as Danton explained that his former personal assistant, Godai / Daigo Fukami took Makoto and Kanon away from him and that he tried to make copies of Makoto and Kanon to no avail, until now. Makoto was too terrified by this revelation that he barely heard of what Danton said. Danton later points that Makoto was his Miracle Artificial child, born after years of research of Artificial humans. This manages to sever the last of Makoto’s sanity as he ran away in fear. Shortly after that, the girl with the black dress was hugging Danton happily as she asks if the person just now was her brother, in which Danton complies. Danton later finds out that 15 copies of Makoto are missing, and suspects this to be Adel's doing, but later shrugs it aside. Makoto was too overwhelmed by this revelation as he walked to an unknown area, where he vomited and fainted. Takeru later tries to find Makoto but met with the girl with the black dress instead. Takeru proceeds to politely ask for her identity, but the girl pointed at the unconscious Makoto’s location instead. As Takeru finally retrieves Makoto, he wants to thank the girl, but she was now gone. To Be Added Continuity And Placement This movie and its prequel Truth! The Secret of Heroes' Eyecons! take place 2 years after the events of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider''https://twitter.com/kamenghost_toei/status/790552953220235265, but before Ghost and Onari's appearance and Onari's return to the Daitenku Temple during the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Ridershttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210815_2766.html#movie3. Characters Kamen Riders Allies Earth *Kanon Fukami *Takeru Tenkuji *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Yasushi Onodera *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Jabel *Ryu Tenkuji (flashback) *Daigo Fukami (flashback) Gamma World *Igor *Alia *Adonis (flashback) *Chikara Saionji *Copy Makoto Villains *Chloe Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Makoto Fukami (Child): *Kanon Fukami (Child): *Old Man: *Woman: *Child: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Evolude: *Gyro: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter ***Specter, Deep Specter, Sin Specter **Necrom ***Necrom, Yujou Burst *'Damashii Used:' **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Deep Specter, Sin Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Yujou Burst Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Gyro ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Gyro ***Gamma Superior Perfect Theme Song *NEW WORLD - Bentham Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The spelling RE:BIRTH was previously used as the name of an insert song in Kamen Rider OOO. *Danton advising Akari and Igor is a homage to Denki Gamma's whispers to Yoshinori Sonoda in episode 2 '' from the TV series. *Takeru doesn't transform into Ghost in this movie although he was about to before fighting Chloe. *Unlike the previous ''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden and Kamen Rider Drive Saga, Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH would consist of only a single release; the fall 2017 spot which would have seen the release of a second installment was instead filled by . *This is the first time that two Rider receive a new form in this film as previous V-Cinema special have the main character of the spin-off gaining the new form on the respective movies. External Links *Official Website Category:Kamen Rider Movies